Evil Makoola 3
by gothamcity29
Summary: Luke returns again and this time so does King Brady and Luke has a plan to destroy all three kings.


PAIR OF KINGS: EVIL MAKOOLA 3: BRADY'S BACK...FOR REAL THIS TIME!

MAIN

King Boomer

King Boz

Brady

Mason Makoola

VILLAINS

Luke Makoola

On the great island of Kinkow Kings Boomer and Boz are going to get quite a treat as Brady wants to come visit the island. However he doesn't try to write or contact them as he wants it to be a surprise. Now in the castle dungeon is Luke Makoola who because of his past defeats has just given up. He just sits in his cell talking to himself and still is in disbelief that two and not just two but three incompetent kings could defeat him. He thinks if he could get all three of them in one fell swoop Luke would be so happy. However the chances of that happening are slim to nothing. Until he hears someone scream, "Everyone look it's King Brady's balloon! He's coming back to the island! Run away!" Wow that was an odd and amazing coincedence he thinks. All he has to do is find another coincedence that can release him and there is in the form of a Squonk. One tunneled to the castle dungeon by mistake and Luke thinks to himself, "Wow two coincedences in one afternoon. Now I know how those dopey kings feel."

The Squonk on the other hand can't understand why he and even Lanny could never get rid of the kings. Luke believes it is their incredibly dumb luck so in order to eliminate the kings he's going to have to think like the kings. So he asks the Squonk to bring him a Dirt Fairy with it's magic body swapping dust. He's going to switch bodies with one of the kings and take over that way. However he's not to sure which one to go with. The Squonk suggests King Boz as he's the new guy and has that baby face that people would look the other way at. That is brilliant and tells the Squonk when Luke takes over he'll spare the Squonk people. So now he escapes to first take the bat medallion and then try to kidnap King Boz.

At the plaza Brady's balloon finally lands and he jumps out of the balloon to hug his brother Boomer. Boomer is so glad to see him and asks why he came back as his note says he'd never come back. He knows this but really missed his brother he just had to come see him. Boomer then tells him something when Brady left Kinkow Boomer learned that they aren't twins but triplets. Boomer then tries to introduce Boz but he isn't here until he swings in on a vine and crashes into the door leading to the throne room. Boomer and Brady then go to see if he's okay and he is. Boomer then asks if he is okay and Boz assure him that and he sees Brady to. He gets up to say, "Wow Brady it's good to meet the real you." He then crashes back down to the ground.

Brady then wonders what he meant by that so Boomer has to explain that Luke Makoola came back. He tried to turn Boz and himself against each other with a Brady duplicate but it didn't work and he's now safely locked away. Until Mason comes out and says, "Luke got away!" There is chaos and so Boomer wants Mason to carry Boz to their room. Brady comes in to see their old room changed and he thinks it looks awesome. He can also see that the island has gotten along without him. However he asks what ever happend to their cousin Lanny as he isn't skulking around as he does. Boomer tells Brady, "We bought Lanny his own island and he became king of Lanada." Boomer and Brady want to go to the beach and Boomer tells Boz to join them when he feels better. So as they leave and Boz lies down a note flies into his room. It tells Boz he has a secret admirer and should meet her in the jungle next to the waterfall. He jumps up at once and jumps out the balcony window to go meet her.

As he makes his way to the waterfall he tries calling out to his secret admirer who finally shows up. She turns out to be Luke in a disguise and he tells the Trantula People to capture him. He takes off his disguise and jokes, "I really look terrible as a blonde don't I?" So he has the Tarantula People take Boz to the spot where he'll perform the body swap. In the circle one of the Tarantula People sprinkle the dust and it switches bodies between Luke and Boz. Luke in Boz's body takes the medallion and then commands them to take his body with Boz in it back to the castle.

In the plaza Mason tells the castle guards to search all of Kinkow until they find Luke. He who then falls from the sky in pain and Mason says, "Well that was easy." He tells the guards to arrest Luke and take him back to the dungeon. However Luke tries to say, "Mason!? I'm not Luke it's me King Boz..." He's then taken away back to the dungeon and Boomer and Brady saw it from the king's bedroom. Who decided to come back to get Boz but he disapeared but Boz then came back by climbing the balcony. He tells his brothers, "Oh sorry Boomer I got a note from a secret admirer. Turns out it was just a prank." So Boomer then invites Boz and they are going to go cause all sorts of mischief on the island just like Brady and Boomer use to do. Boz has an idea about why not going to some of the other islands. They can do all sorts of pranks and fun over there. Boomer and Brady love that idea and will first go to Kippie Kippie.

Brady and Boomer leave and Boz really Luke talks to himself, "I'll turn every other island against the kings then move on to phase two. Then get out of this body I have urges to swing on vines and eat bannanas." So Luke goes to join Boomer and Brady and still has the bat medallion in his possession in case things get out of control. Boz in Luke's body is extra chained and administered to the wall so he can not escape. He is even gagged so he can not complain or curse the kings as he usually does. Luke tries to tell the guards but being bound like Hannibal Lecter can keep him from talking. The kings and Brady get back from Kippie Kippie and want to move on to Lanada. Boz wants to talk to Luke for just a minute and he'll catch up with them. So they go on without him and he goes into the dungeon and talks to Boz in Luke's body. He says, "So what's it like being locked up in a cage now huh Boz? Well that's where you're staying until I get rid of Boomer, Brady, and then I can leave your disgusting body. Twelve showers and I still smell like bannanas and sweat."

He leaves the dungeon and Boz just sits and screams like an ape in hopes someone will hear him out. However no one comes and he just sits in mopes knowing that this time Luke might win this time. Boz catches back up with Brady and Boomer and then asks about going to see their cousin Lanny before they prank Lanada. It will lower his guard and make it all the funnier so Boz thinks. So they all go to Lanada and Lanny on his throne sees Boz, Boomer, and to his shock Brady. He says to himself, "Just when I was getting use to you being gone." Brady then says, "Hey Lanny how long has it been? It's good to see you and you became king of your own island. That's just awesome." It is but Lanny wants the three escorted off Lanada however Boz manages to break away to speak to Lanny. He then leads Lanny away from everybody and tells him, "Oh Lanny it is a beautiful day isn't? Sun is shining the birds are singing..." Then Lanny interrupts and says, "Yeah it makes me sick."

Boz then says, "Don't interupt me Lanny and there is something else you should know. I'm not King Boz it's me Luke in his disgusting body." Lanny thinks Boz is just joking but he isn't as Luke lifts Lanny up with incredible upper arm strength that Boz seems to have. Lanny believes him now and wonders just why and how Luke did what he did. He uses Dirt Fairy dust to switch bodies and Boz is locked up in the dungeon. With that said Boz in the dungeon tries to break out and all seems lost. However with enough bit of strength he finally manages to break his chains and now all he has to do is get out of the dungeon. Which by another amazing coincedence the same Squonk found his way back in the dungeon. He jokes about taking a wrong turn and sees that Luke is in jail again or so he thinks. Boz tries to come up with a story to get him out. However he dosen't need one as it seems the longer Boz has been in Luke's body he's starting to think like him.

So he threatens the Squonk and he leads Boz out of the dungeon and now Boz needs to find his brothers and get his body back. So now he climbs his way back to the King's Chambers and he is out of breath. He sees that it is a whole lot harder doing it while he is in Luke's body. Now his brothers and body just need to show up and by another coincedence they do and Brady and Boomer scream when they see him. Boz in Luke's body tries to explain, "Guys it's me Boz, Luke used Dirt Fairy dust to switch bodies with me. I've been in the dungeon all day and Luke's been pretending to be me." Boomer then asks Boz, "If you really are Boz tell me something only Boz would know." So Boz goes on by telling them how Boomer loves ballet and the Bromandments. How he took a Tarantula People baby and then how they both tried to get Mikayla to be popular. Luke can see that his plan looks to be backfiring so he calmly walks away only to trip. The three brothers look and so he runs away and Boomer, Brady, and Boz go after him.

Luke having made it to the jungle goes to pull out the bat medallion but it is gone. Boz with his brothers tells them he stole it from Luke while he wasn't looking. He even goes on by saying how ever since he's been in Luke's body he's beginning to think like him. Boomer and Brady wonder if that will or is happening to Luke and they continue to follow him. Who is making his way to Mt. Spew in hopes of getting rid of all three kings even if it means giving up his own body. The kings continue to follow him and Luke begins climbing the volcano and reaches his way to the top. He threatens to jump and Boz will lose his body forever if they come closer. However Boz knows, "Since I've been in your body I've been in your head and I know you love yourself so much you would never do that." However Luke will do anything and he jumps but Boz goes quickly to catch him.

Boz wants to help him up but since he has been in Luke's body he wants to drop him. Luke on the other hand can not stop thinking about bannanas and swinging from trees. So he pulls out the magic dust and they switch back. So now with Luke in his own body and and Boz in his own body Luke has no problem now dropping Boz. However Boz's monkey agility and strength allows him to jump onto the cliff. Luke gets up in anger and Boz pats Luke on the back and he falls into the volcano. They look with disgusted and gross looks but it now looks like Luke Makoola is never coming back.

In the plaza Brady says his goodbyes and can see Kinkow is in good hands so he decides to return to Chicago. Boomer and Brady hug it out and well Boz just shakes his hand and the balloon is to lift off. Boomer is sad to see his brother go but is glad he finally got to see him again. Also that Luke Makoola is finally gone however a Tarantula Person shaman stands over the volcano. Who laughs maniacally and says to himself, "Soon Luke Makoola will live again HAHAHAHAHAHA!" So it looks like Luke might be back and this time maybe more powerful than ever.


End file.
